Beauty and the Beast Master
by D.Black Siren
Summary: Set in Goblet of Fire- Calista has had a 'difficult' life, being half-Veela is not all it seems. Her sisters- in everything but blood- Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour and herself are going to the Triwizard Tournament. Who will be the Champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? Who and what will she find at Hogwarts? ABANDON- xXDaniLynnXx has adopted this story: PLEASE check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is with me writing and my sister proof reading instead of the other way around. So don't hate me if it sucks, also don't expect rapid updates like we have been doing with our other story Ringlet. If you haven't read it already then check it out. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor all of the hot guys that come with it. I am truly pitiful**.

French in _italics_

English in plain text

* * *

I. Hate. Men. No question about it. Always demanding this or trying to get that. Having no respect for women, unless they want one. Oh, and, lucky me I am one of their main targets where I am. Sorry I just forgot, no one knows what I'm talking about, well let me inform you of a few things. First thing is about men, well I'm half Veela so I get way more attention then I would like. And I don't like attention at all. Second is that my name is Calista Alexandrie Labelle, I live in France, and attend the most elegant and stuck up school-known as Beauxbatons.

Wondering about the stuck up part? Well almost everyone there are stuck up, self centered, bit-brats(totally what I was going to say). Almost everyone of the girls there hate me, but I could say the same back. Even the teachers at my school don't really like me. Whispers and jealousy are a prominent feature in my life, but what can I do about it. Still Beauxbatons is the only place I can go where there is absolutely no males, whatsoever. Being at an all girl school can have it's advantages for me.

I'm at the tops of all of my classes and have been for eight years. That's right eight years, Beauxbatons starts at age 8 and goes to when you are 17. I am seventeen, just starting my last year out of nine. Though this year there have been rumors spreading about something big happening.

_"Calista, there you are!" _Fleur called, breaking me out of my thoughts. Fleur was one of two of my friends. My other friend,Gabrielle, was her little sister who was just starting her first year.

We were in the main entrance making our way to the Grand Hall for the beginning feast. She, along with Gabrielle at her side, came running toward me. _"Yes, yes here I am. No need to make a big deal about it." _I mumbled as they caught up to me. As soon as they heard me Fleur grinned at Gabrielle knowing how I was at school.

If you are wondering how I know Gabrielle it's because I always visit for at least a week at their house every summer. _"Come on. Hurry, hurry I want to get to the feast. Please, please, please."_ Gabrielle commanded us. Well, she's excited to be here. Grabbing both mine and her sister's hand Gab dragged us all the way to the Grand Hall.

-TIME SKIP-

The Hall fell silent as every one finished eating. When I looked up towards the staff table I saw Madame Maxime step up to the overly large podium at the top of the raised dais. Clearing her throat loudly she gathered all of the eyes in the room.

_"First off, welcome back to the young women returning, and to the young ones joining us- I bid you greetings. Now that pleasantries are out of the way we can get to the more important business. This year our school will be travelling to participate in a great honor. That honor would be the Triwizard Tournament." _Whispers, gasps, and giggles broke out across the Hall. _"Now, now settle down year in exactly one month, me and twelve others over age seventeen will take the carriage to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will not be the only guests however, we will also be competing against the males of Durmstrang Institute. I will be choosing the twelve lucky girls out of the eighth and ninth year students and will make the announcement of the participants in three weeks time. From then on the participants will receive their arrangements and the schedule at which we will be following. Until then studies will continue normally, so don't let anything distract you."_

Fleur and I looked at each other- we both knew we were going to be leaving in a month. Madame Maxime was the only member of the staff here who liked me, also we were the 'epitome of beauty' by what she says. Also by her standards we were the 'perfect image to display'. That also means that Gabrielle will be joining us despite what anyone says. She would not be staying here alone without either of us, she will not go through the hardships we had to- and especially not alone.

* * *

**Hoped you liked that will be updating soon- just not every other day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though I do own Calista and her personality.**

_French in Italics_

English in plain text

* * *

_"Well, well, well, look who we have here ladies, it's the one and only school harlot." _I was on my way to the announcement feast, but was stopped by a group of five ninth years. I looked up from where my gaze was fixed on the floor, staring at them unfazed from all the years of torment._"You know we are going to Hogwarts, to sad you'll be left here all by your lonesome."_ Have I ever mentioned that I hate school. Well everyone who isn't practically my sister, or the Headmistress, can go die in a deep, deep, deep, deep, hole. And that hole will be in a pit, in hell.

Finally making it to the Grand Hall I walked away to find Fleur and Gabby along the massive u-bend table where all the girls sit. Food appeared after the Headmistress sat, signally for all others to sit floated across the hall in a jumble once dinner was served. Here dinner was at least a hour and a half, everyone taking dainty bites while using the best of manners. Even I participated in the 'proper feast', as I like to call it, I've learned the hard way that not participating put you in deep trouble. Having to sit through the feast was horrible, as it always is. I only kept myself sane everyday by my surrogate siblings.

Being lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the, what seemed like the whole castle, silence. Looking up I saw the cause, Headmistress Maxime had stood to make the announcement of the participants. Confident every eye was on her, she began-

_"Although the decision was hard, I have made my final pick." _Listing six names from the eighth years, all of the girls almost passed out from the shock. This meant that there will be four other girls from my year, now here is the tricky part- who gets to come along. My questions were answered when she started the list again._ "...and finally Fleur Delacour and Calista Labelle. Now that you have been identified please head to my office after everyone disperses from the corridor."_ The girls that taunted me earlier sat in shock, as none of their names had been called.

As the hall started to empty Fleur and I had to make sure Gab stayed by us almost sandwiched in between. It felt like an agonizing eternity for all of the glaring eyes to make their departure- almost like they all coordinated what they would do if I got picked.

* * *

Madame Maxime's office had to be the most beautiful place in the elegant castle. Engulfed in the sheer perfection all other ten girls were in awe. The three of us had been in here before so we knew what to expect, but no matter how many times you view it, it's always breath taking. The ceiling was the best in my opinion, taller than normal to accommodate the overly large Headmistress, with awe gazing portraits and unique designs.

_"Sit, sit ladies, we have much to discuss." _Waving her hand towards the sofas that point towards the fireplace. Curtsying, we accepted her offer. After all peoples were sat, Madame Maxime noticed Gabby. _"It seems we have an extra, hello Gabrielle. What are you doing here?" _She asked kindly, directing her question to Fleur and I.

Being the bravest out of the three I spoke up for them. _"We hoped that she would come along with us, so that she should not go through the difficulties we did, Headmistress."_ Quietly portraying my wishes.

Nodding her head she accepted, knowing how hard we had had it. _"Of course! She is welcome, now I hear you are a wonderful gymnast. I would love for you to enter with us in the greeting ceremony. Are you willing?"_

Gabrielle looked up delighted to have the opportunity, she loved gymnastics. _"If you would have me, it would be a wonderful experience to learn something new."_

_"Wonderful. I think you will be a excellent addition to our party." _ the Headmistress said with a smile. When the little conversation was after I breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

_"Come, we should head to the carriage," _Fleur said, looking to Gabrielle and then to me. _"We don't want them to leave without us- do you?"_

After we had made sure Gab was coming with us we just went about our lives. Occasionally packing a few things and writing to our parent to tell them what has happened. Really it didn't effect us, besides going on a 'field trip' as I lovingly called it.

_"No, no one would want that," _I remarked looking at her sarcastically. Gabby was bouncing on the balls of her feet next to our luggage, waiting for us to head to the carriage. Finally giving into her puppy dog face I put the spell on the trunks to follow us.

I had never realized how enthusiastic Gab was about new things before. Coming up to the carriage all the other girls were waiting for us. As we came closer I could hear them snickering with smirks on their faces. Thinking we were going to be in trouble for being late.

I think not. Madame Maxime walked up to us from where she was talking to the care of magical creature professor. Smiling when she looked over to the snickering girls, she was up to something.

I was proved right as she made it look like she was disappointed in us. Pulling us to the side Maxime waved the others inside to put their things away. Looking like cats who caught the canary, they scuttled inside out of view. Apparently not for long as it seemed that one of them had the genius idea to watch from the windows 'discretely'.

* * *

**PRESS THE NEXT BUTTON IF YOU ARE A WRITER! PLEASE HEAR ME OUT**


	3. ADOPTION

**PLEASE HEAR ME OUT. I know I am a terrible poster( yes that is my new word I just made up), but if you write I am putting this story up for adoption. My life is like a T.V. drama show and I'm twelve, so I also have school to worry about. So if you would possibly, maybe want to continue this story for your self, just PM me and i will answer any of your questions (about personalities, plot, pairs, etc.) and give you some of my ideas or opinions that i can't put into words. I will also send you any pictures that I had come up with for her. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS PM ME PLEASE!**


End file.
